


Moonlight Drive

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Army, Badass, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Siblings, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Season/Series 01, Strong Female Characters, soldier character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Jinx returns back to Mystic Falls after the death of her parents, but everything has changed in the years since she left, her brother and sister are all grown up...Jinx catches the eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore.As a Guardian of Bast, Jinx has an ingrained instinct to defend Elena from danger, no matter what form it takes or how much she loves him.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Gilbert Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Nyx 'Jinx' Gilbert

**Name:** Nyx Gilbert

 **Nickname:** Jinx (Pretty much everyone) Jinxie. Kitty. Cat Burglar. Crazy Bitch. Wonder Woman.

**DOB:** October 31st, 1989

 **Age:** 20 (Season 1)

 **Species:** Human (Guardian of Bast)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5' 8"

 **Eyes:** Dark Brown

 **Hair:** Brunette

 **Notes:** Armband tattoo/birthmark on the top of her left arm in Ancient Egyptian

 **Cast:** Eiza González

**Occupation:**

High School Student (Formerly; Graduated)

Soldier (Formerly; Honorable discharge for personal (humanitarian) reasons)

Waitress/Bartender - Mystic Grill (Currently/Eventually)

(Looking for ideas for a future career, like something she's always wanted to do but thought she couldn't or something)

**Family:**

Selina Calabrese † (Biological Mother)

Grayson Gilbert † (Biological Father)

**Via Grayson:**

Miranda Sommers-Gilbert † (Step-Mother via Grayson)

Elena Gilbert (Adopted Younger Sister/Biological Paternal Cousin/Protectee)

Jeremy Gilbert (Paternal Younger Half-Brother via Grayson)

Johnathan Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

Samantha Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

Christopher Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

**Via Selena:**

Maria Calabrese † (Grandmother)

Rex Calabrese † (Grandfather)

Magdalene Calabrese † (Aunt)

Aiden Mason † (Uncle)

Nick Calabrese † (2nd cousin)

Antonia Calabrese † (2nd cousin)

Bast/Bastet/Ailuros (Ancestor)

Ra (Ancestor)

Maria Petrova (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgänger – Older Paternal Half-sister Of Katerina Petrova)

Natassa † (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgänger – Older Paternal Half-sister of Tatia)

Calliope † (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgänger – Older Paternal Half-sister of Amara)

An unknown number of ancestors

** Bio: **

Jinx was raised by Grayson and Miranda after her birth and eventually welcomed Elena and Jeremy into the family.

At 17, Jinx enlisted in the army.

After the death of her parents, she was honorable discharge for personal (humanitarian) reasons, opting to return home to help Jenna take care of Elena and Jeremy.

** Physical Appearance: **

Jinx has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is regarded as being very beautiful. She can some times be seen with cat-like eyes, yellow in color with slitted pupils. She is incredibly feline in the way she moves, especially when prowling rooftops, or during a fight.

** Personality: **

Jinx is a woman who is defined by pride and temptation.

She is skilled in espionage, so she is able to keep herself from being known. She has a high interest in jewelry, particularly that of high value and rarity.

Jinx is often seen as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make suggestive comments and frequently flirts with those around her. She also seems to be aware of her appearance and sometimes makes use of it.

Jinx also stands between the boundaries of an occasional hero and villain: she only plays the role of a hero whenever necessary and doesn't show much of a villainous ego.

Jinx does care deeply for those she calls her family and her friends, specifically Elena and Jeremy.

Jinx feels most threatened when her freedom is in danger and is quite good at holding a grudge.

Despite her willingness to use violence, she is a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does she attack innocent people.

Jinx is extremely loyal and protective and she is completely ready to sacrifice her life if it will save someone she loves and will stop at nothing to protect her friends and family. She also takes talking about her family very seriously.

Jinx also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually charming and calculating, she seems to have underlying anger to her. 

Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end, though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal.

_"Well, Jinx can be a little guarded."_

_"Yes, I know."_ — Elena and Bonnie

Jinx is often guarded but has shown a degree of loyalty and compassion that she seldom reveals because of her chosen gruff exterior.

Jinx has shown a tendency to "change sides," including more morally questionable ones, that may suit her benefit more. Nonetheless, she will never betray her close friends and immediate family.

She has shown empathy to fellow outcasts and loners.

Using her craftiness and resourcefulness, Jinx is able to get by and out-think older, more experienced and bigger opponents.

It can be assumed that there is some lingering PTSD within her, even though she only spent 3 years within the army, Jinx did spend some time in Iraq as well as Afghanistan.

**Items:**

**Guardian of Bast Necklace:** Jinx wears a red-jeweled necklace, this is something all the Guardians of Bast wear. It is unknown how they all acquire it, but it is possible that she stole it, possibly some ingrained need to own and wear it. 

**Quotes**

"The last word they'll breathe before the end will be my name."

"I told myself if I could just find you and see if you were okay, that I would have done one good thing in my life."

"I can't believe I ever thought you were cute."

"You were the only thing that was real to her. We all wear masks; everyone, every day. Sometimes we wear them so much we forget who we really are. And sometimes if we're lucky, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be; who we should be. You were that for her." (to Stefan)

"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself."

"Here we go again."

"I dropped him, down a 300ft. hole."

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece"

"Live the lie, till the lie becomes your life."

"You had me at 'give me the damn bow'"

"Show a man what he expects to see, and he won't look beneath the surface"

"Like the view? It's the only thing you'll be catching tonight."

"Rabbiting? I've never rabbited in my life! I've pussy-footed. I've cat-scratched. I've even kittycornered. But I don't rabbit!"

"Live fast. Love hard. Die young. Leave a good-smelling corpse."

"They may suspect me, but they'll never see me. They may chase me, but they'll never catch me. Never, never, ever catch me."

"Little birds should stay away from big bad kittycats."

"You are part of the night, just like me. We're not afraid of the dark--we come alive in it...we're thrilled by it."

"That's part of the rule. Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Above all -- never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never."

"It's such a waste when pretty things get broken."

"Life would be so much easier if I didn't have this conscience!"

"Your ex-lover, a murderous psychopath who has repeatedly made our lives a living hell, nearly burns my new home to the ground and all you can say is 'gross'?!"

"We are not in control. Every now and then life likes to reiterate that little point. Some people find such reminders disconcerting. They spend their lives in breathless pursuit of meaningless goals, hoping to forget everything they know about their own mortality. Some people anchor themselves to something larger. Religion, Art, Justice. Anything they deem significant in a life that's not. We are not in control. If we were, surely we'd know better than to care about anything"

"You're catnip to a girl like me. Handsome, dazed, and to die for "

"Honey, I'm home. Oh, I forgot. I'm not married"

"You poor guys. Always confusing your pistols with your privates"

_– "How could you? I'm a woman"_

_"I'm sorry, I-I..."_

_"As I was saying, I'm a woman and can't be taken for granted. Life's a bitch, now so am I"_

"It's the so-called "normal" guys who always let you down. Sickos never scare me. Least they're committed"

"Well, that was very brief. Just like all the men in my life"

"I get this feeling, you know? ... Like it's all coming together into something worse"

"Well, that must be nice for you. Nice that your monster comes and goes. You get a happy break now and then. Mine... mine has her claws firmly stuck inside me. And that mangy little lynx never lets go"

"Tell me what you want with me or I'll stuff your family jewels right down your throat"

"Right, right. Our kind can't make friends. Our friends tend to die"

"Sweet. Let her relax. Enjoy her win. Then we'll yank the rug out"

"Human or not, living or undead - we girls have to stick together!"

**Trivia:**

Jinx is a vegetarian.

Her biological mother died while giving birth to Jinx.

Jinx hates magicians.

Jinx doesn't like paprika.

Jinx is allergic to lilies and dogs make her sneeze. (possibly werewolves too)

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore (With slight Elijah Mikaelson)


	2. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses

**Guardian Of Bast:**

Guardians of Bast are individuals born with abilities blessed upon them by the Goddess Bast and intended to become guardians of a specific bloodline. They are usually, but not always, born into the Petrova family line to protect the living doppelgängers. The first known Guardian of Bast was Calliope, born five years before her half-sister Amara.

Jynx is the only one to have been born outside of the Petrova line, but instead born to the Gilbert bloodline, possibly because there was no longer a male Petrova to bred from.

**Powers:**

**Animal Soul (Cat):** Jinx has the soul of a cat, and while she is not a cat in a human body, her spiritual essence is cat-like in origin.

 **\- Multiple Lives (Nine):** Jinx is able to come back to life after being killed or fatally wounded. This is only limited to nine, just like a cat.

 **\- Feline Empathy:** Jinx has a strong affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriend them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked.

 **Enhanced Strength:** With her body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, she can overpower full-grown humans with ease, able to hurl them with a single hand.

 **Predator Instinct:** Jinx possesses predatory instincts, allowing her to become a master of hunting and tracking.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Jinx is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Jinx has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. She is capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. She is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. She is shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack her target.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Jinx's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. She can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as to detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. Her hearing is equally acute. She can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even in total darkness. Her senses enable her to sense when danger is near.

 **\- Cat's Eyes:** Jinx has the ability to change her eyes, her human-looking eyes become slit. Much like cat's eyes, Jinx's cat-eyes have a tapetum lucidum, which is a reflective layer behind the retina that sends light that passes through the retina back into the eye. While this improves the ability to see in darkness and enables her to see using roughly one-sixth the amount of light that humans need. These eyes seem to make her nearsighted, which means she can't see far objects as well. The ability to see close objects would be well-suited for hunting and capturing prey. In very bright light, the slit-like pupil closes very narrowly over the eye, reducing the amount of light on the sensitive retina, and improving the depth of field.

**Naturally Enhanced Fingernails** : Jinx has near indestructibly strong nails that always seem to be at stuck at the length of 2.5 cm, in a neat stiletto top. She usually paints these black. Her pinkie finger on her left hand even has a small gold Egyptian cat charm hanging from the tip of her nail.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Jinx can heal and regenerate all physical harm to herself instantly. Any damage will be completely restored with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded out to heal properly. However, she is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm can render her unconscious.

 **Disease/Contaminant Immunity:** Jinx is virtually immune to all viruses, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals and catnip will affect her and only for a brief period before returning to normal.

 **Enhanced Vitality:** Jinx exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower, and stamina, able to continue her exertions far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of weakening or exhaustion. She is highly accustomed to pain, able to withstand most levels of it while only slightly fazing her.

 **Environmental/Weather Adaptation:** Jinx is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Jinx is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. She can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm.

 **Psionic Resistance:** Jinx is highly resilient, if not immune, to all forms of compulsion.

** Abilities: **

**Master Acrobat:** Jinx is gifted with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman.

 **Master Martial Artist:** She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Jinx has mastered the following martial arts styles; Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Jujutsu, Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate

 **Stealth:** Jinx is as stealthy as any large cat. She has easily been able to sneak up on large groups of people. She shows marked prowess in this ability.

 **Master Thief:** Jinx has skills as a master thief, capable of using her abilities to break in and she does sometimes like to just do this for fun. Hardly one to knock over a bank, Jinx would rather break into the chairman's office and take his personal documents.

 **Weapons Training:** Whilst in the Army, Jinx was trained how to handle a number of weapons, specifically firearms and knives.

 **Ballet:** According to Elena, Jinx was a talented ballerina when she was younger.

" _I have to admit... I've missed this. The adrenaline rush. The action. The knowledge that money stolen is always better than money earned"_

**Weaknesses:**

**Catnip:** not a deadly poison, just very very very distracting leaving her vulnerable to attacks

 **Lilies:** All Guardians of Bast are allergic to lilies, it is possible this is because of their link to felines.

 **Dogs:** All Guardians have an aversion to dogs, and by extension werewolves


	3. Playlist

**This is just a selection of songs from the full playlist. You can find the full playlist on Spotify here:** https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61r9KM3NdmwdC61CpXM3Vm?si=o2-ewcZ0S9GFkOOy8VHBoA

**One Woman Army by Porcelain Black**

_"Let's march tonight. The music is still playin'. So get and up fight. You know that you want it. You know that you would. I'm on the battlefield, like, oh my God (Oh la la). Knockin' soldiers down like House of Cards (Oh la la). I'm a one woman army (Oh la la). Yes, I'm a one woman army. (Oh la la, oh la la, oh la la)."_

**Blood In The Water by Joanna Jones as The Dame**

_"He said, don't do this. Forgive me. He's begging me for mercy. I looked him in the eye. Gave him a crooked smile. Put him out of my misery. And now there's. Blood, blood, blood in the water._ _In the water. Blood in the water. Blood, blood, blood in the water. In the water. Blood in the water. Down, down, down to the devil you goes. In the water. Blood in the water"_

**Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic**

_"God love all the people that have warned you. God love all your sentimental virtue. Eight balls with the takers that'll make you. Lay calls with the lovers that'll hate you. And you don't have to make a sound. They got what you need. What you need. Make you say. Oh my! Feels just like I don't try. Looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me."_

**Do I wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys**

_"Have you got color in your cheeks? Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type._ _That sticks around like summat in your teeth? Are there some aces up your sleeve? Have you no idea that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found. That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat. Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee."_

**She Loves Control by Camila Cabello**

_"She loves control, she wants it her way. And there's no way she'll ever stay unless you give it up. She loves control, she wants it her way. And all it takes is just one taste, you wanna give it up._ _Bold, you know she lives for the thrill. You know she lusts for the kill. So they won't come back. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't, don't you try taming the storm. Don't say you haven't been warned. 'Cause she won't like that, like that"_

**bury a friend by Billie Eilish**

_"What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know? Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? When we all fall asleep, where do we go?"_

**Vampire by Nitemayor**

_"This is how it starts, little bit of wineFire in my heart, gonna make you mineGimme something real, something more than loveSomething I can feel, I want to suck your bloodVampire, vampire"_

**Lay My Body Down by Rag'n'bone Man**

_"These are my confessions. I'm singing out my dying words. These are my confessions. Make peace before I hit the dirt. These are my confessions. Hear all my sins laid down in verse. These are my confessions. Oh, these are my confessions."_

**Bad Guy by Billie Eilish**

_"White shirt now red, my bloody nose. Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes. Creeping around like no one knows. Think you're so criminal. Bruises, on both my knees for you. Don't say thank you or please. I do what I want when I'm wanting to. My soul? So cynical"_


	4. Prologue

Jinx Gilbert finds peaceful mornings tedious. When the birds sing and all that stupid stuff. She hates it. It probably comes from the years of waking up in a war zone. It's silly, but she misses the sounds of comrades talking, laughing and snoring. She misses the company that comes with being part of a unit. So she lays in bed, her eyes open as she stares up at her ceiling, headphones over her ears as she listens to something heavy. Drowning out the sounds of the world around her. She's been awake a while. Already been for a run, judging by the sports bra and shorts she wears. She looks to the clock on the bedside table and sighs knowing she has to get up now. She has responsibilities to deal with. Sitting up she pulls the headphones from her ears, pressing the off button on her mp3 player before climbing out of bed. Her bare feet touch down on floorboards. She rolls her shoulders as she closes her eyes and swirls her head a little, stretching out the muscles there. Standing she bypasses the boxes still littering her bedroom floor. Despite living here for almost 4 months now she hasn't unpacked her belongings, she's been putting it off. Unpacking takes away any thought in her mind that she'll return to the army, she wants the option, even if she subconsciously knows that this is her life now. That she is home for good. She opens her wardrobe and purses her lips looking over her outfits. Her dog tags hand off the top of a mirror, her eyes drawn to it as it swings a little. She stares at it. Letting it bring back the memories of her time with the forces. She misses it. But she came back for a reason. The death of her parents. She left the army to come home, to comfort and take care of her younger siblings. They needed her. And she was going to be here for them. She reaches up and traces the lines of her name on the tags before shaking her head. She grabs a shirt from the rails and throws it back to her bed before moving onto grab a pair of trousers.

............

Now dressed, Jinx leaves her room closing the door behind her. Her hair has been straightened, her deep red shirt buttoned up to the bare minimum, black bra peeking out, her dark jeans are skin tight and clutch to every single curve of her legs followed up with tall heels that add to her already tall height. She takes a deep breath, stealing herself for the day. She walks across the hall to reach another door, she raises her fist and knocks with the back of her hand on her sister, Elena's, bedroom door.

"It's okay, I'm up, Jinxie" Elena assures her, Jinx hums in response and moves to Jeremy's door to do the same. She has to wait, she hears him rummaging around his room, she has to roll her eyes because he thinks she is stupid. Aunt Jenna might not have any idea what he does in his free time, but she's trained to observant of her surroundings and those around her. She glances down at the watch on her wrist and then lets out a breath.

"Jeremy" she states.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute" he argues back.

"M'just making sure you're up, I don't want to come in" she hears him stop rummaging.

"Oh, well...yeah, I'm up" he assures her. "Thanks, Jinx" he whispers, she smirks and nods before walking away. She won't call him on it yet. He's grieving and they are all doing it in their own way. Jinx drinks. Elena writes in her journal. Jenna has thrown herself into her studies. And Jeremy smokes weed.

...............

Jenna is already in the kitchen when Jinx enters, the two of them share a look, Jenna smiles a little and hands out a mug of coffee to her, Jinx gives a crooked smirk and takes it.

"Thanks" Jinx whispers and takes a seat at the table, she leans back and crosses one leg over the other. Elena is first to join them, she smiles and kisses Jinx's cheek wrapping an arm around her, Jinx snorts and pats her arm before Elena pulls back setting her bag on the table.

"Are you hungry?" Jenna asks Elena who shakes her head. "Toast. I can make toast" Elena steals Jinx's coffee causing the older sibling to shoot her a dangerous look, they know better than to steal her coffee, or at least she hoped they did.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena holds up the mug and takes a drink of the coffee.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks walking into the kitchen, sees the mug in Elena's hand and then steals it from her and takes his own drink, Jinx grabs it out of his hand and he shoots her a look, she snaps her teeth at him and growls pulling the mug closer. Jeremy smirks a little.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna offers. "Lunch money?" She holds out some cash to Elena and Jeremy, he takes his half but Elena shakes her head.

"I'm good" Elena answers pulling her bag closer to rummage in it.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asks, Jinx leans on the table watching her Aunt.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Jinx asks her.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna checks her watch. "Now. Crap!"

"Then go" Jinx assures her. "It's fine...They'll be fine" Jenna smiles grateful, this is why she was glad when Jinx came home, she was terrified of looking after the two kids and studying at the same time, this way, she and Jinx can share the responsibility and Jenna can get her studies done. Jenna grabs her things from the counter before leaving. Jinx listens to the door closing and turns to the two of them. "You need a lift?" she asks them.

"Yeah, I'm sure we're both gonna get on your bike" Jeremy teases, she shrugs a little.

"Thought I'd offer" she comments going back to her coffee. "Have fun" she tells them teasingly, she remembers how much high school sucked, she knows just how _fun_ it is. Elena smirks and shakes her head before looking to Jeremy.

"You okay?" Elena asks.

"Don't start" He warns her and then leaves, Jinx glances to Elena, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you think you should talk to him?" Elena asks.

"Hey, I know exactly what the two of you are up to all the time, if he was in serious trouble, I'd step in...." Jinx points out.

"You know everything?" Elena asks.

"Hmmm yeah," Jinx answers. "Nothing gets passed me" Elena raises an eyebrow, then glances over her shoulder as a car horn sounds outside.

"That's Bonnie" Elena pulls her bag up her shoulder. "See you later" Jinx waves over her shoulder as Elena leaves. Leaving Jinx alone. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes savoring it. She loves the silence.


	5. Chapter One

Jinx leans on the bar in Mystic Grill, on the side of the waiting staff instead of the patrons. She takes a breath and flips the page of the magazine she's reading. It's a quiet day. Will be until the High School lets out. Not that she minds. She gets paid to stand around and serve drinks to people. It's hardly rocket science.

"Whiskey on the rocks" A voice states from her side, she glances up to find a middle-aged man with brown eyes and a mess of hair on his head. and then turns to the shelf behind her. The cat charm hanging off her pinkie finger rattles against the bottle as she grabs it from the shelf and then turns back to the bar where she sets a glass and pours out the measure. "You worked here long?" he asks watching her, she raises an eyebrow. "'Cause I would have remembered seeing someone as beautiful as you," he tells her, Jinx smirks and then chuckles slightly setting his drink in front of him.

"Dennis" She scolds. "You come in here all the time, and bring the same old pick up lines" she teases leaning on the bar. "You gotta bring something new to the table, baby" he pouts at her but smiles. This is what they do. She looks after him when he comes in to get drunk, he can get a little flirty and she knows when he's had enough, she puts him in a taxi and gets him home. It's why he only comes in when she's working. None of the others look after him like she does. "I'll be back to check on you later," she tells him collecting her magazine and heading along the bar, unaware of the green eyes tracking her every move from a booth at the back shroud in dark light.

..............

Jinx sits on the other side of the bar after her first shift, an orange juice in front of her, her magazine open beside her, and her cell phone on the top. She drums her nails on the bar top as she reads from the page, some article on hair conditioner. It's not really her magazine, it's just something that was left behind on the bar that she'd picked up. She has no issue with her hair. It's perfect. Her cell phone rings and she glances down at it before picking it up. Jinx sweeps her hair over her shoulder so she can press her cell phone to her ear.

"Elena" she greets.

"Hey, I'm going to the cemetery," Elena tells her. "And I was hoping...." she draws off, Jinx smirks and nods.

"Sure, I can pick you up" Jinx answers. "I got a couple of hours between shifts" Jinx assures her.

"You work too much" Elena scolds, she knows Jinx works so she doesn't sit around dwelling on things, things she has done, things she's seen. So she works as much as she can. Even staying between shifts for free so she doesn't have to stop to think. This break was for a drink and something to eat, well it would be if she eats much.

...............

Jinx grabs her bike helmet from the backroom before heading out the back door to where her bike is parked in the alley behind the grill. After her family, this bike is Jinx's most beloved thing in the world, she'd built up whilst in Afghanistan and had it shipped back with her. She worked hard on the bike, she made it. She smiles climbing onto the bike and pulling her helmet over her head.

...............

Elena backs up a little as Jinx's bike skids to a stop in front of her. Jinx smirks lifting the faceplate of her helmet. Elena holds up her spare helmet, she and Jeremy have one each stashed in their school lockers just for such occasions. Jinx nods and Elena climbs onto the bike behind her sister and pulls on her helmet. Whilst not really a huge fan of the bike she knows Jinx would never let anything hurt her. Jinx is the sister that beat up bullies and fought bad guys across the world to protect her home. Elena knows how much she can rely on Jinx. She wraps her arms around her sister as Jinx slides the shield over her face before driving away.

.................

Elena climbs off the bike at the entrance to the cemetery, she pulls off the helmet and shakes her hair out before handing it to Jinx who takes it and then joins her setting the helmet back on the bike before adding her own, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"You coming in?" Elena asks, Jinx shakes her head.

"I don't really feel up to..." Jinx motions towards the graveyard and then clears her throat. She hasn't been back since the funeral. Elena gives her a small smile, she understands. Jinx feels bad about not being around when their parents died, she feels like she could have done something, done more. Saved them. It was an accident. Even Jinx wouldn't have been able to save them. But she still....feels bad about it. "But I'll wait, don't worry, take your time" Elena gives her a smile and then walks away. Jinx takes a breath and looks around. This whole place is creepy. Quiet and empty. Jinx shudders and shakes her head, hoping that Elena won't take too long. 


	6. Chapter Two

Jinx walks around the cemetery, not through it, she won't go inside. Her heels echo slightly in the silent air. And it is really silent. Eerie. She tucks her hands into her pockets. She's not going to stay still for the duration of Elena's visit. It's creepy enough even from where she was stood. This whole place just rubs her up the wrong way. More so today. There is something about this day that's irking her. Something in the air that's changed. This whole town feels...fuzzy. She glances to the crow watching her, sat on the fence to the cemetery, she tilts her head to the side. It stares back at her a moment before it flies off, she rolls her eyes and snorts at the irony of it. She's at a cemetery and there is a creepy-ass bird. How original. She keeps walking, her steps slow, bored, waiting. She kicks a stone and watches with apt interest as it sails across the dirt. Her eyes dilate as they fix on the stone. Instinct telling her to pounce on it. She shakes her head and walks away, she's worked hard to fight that part of her that wants to chase every little thing that moves. Jinx frowns and glances around, trying to concentrate her hearing as she catches the sound of running, panicked running. She heads towards the source.

...............

Elena is running through the cemetery, weaving through the headstones to outrun whatever has her spooked. Whatever has her terrified. She glances behind her, her eyes seeking out something before she looks forward again, trips and stumbles down a small embankment. She pushes herself to her feet with a cringe of pain. Sees someone standing close. Watching her. Stefan Salvatore.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"Were you following me?" She accuses him as she pulls her bag strap up the length of her arm to her shoulder.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena counters.

"I'm visiting. I have family her"

"Oh. Wow. Tactless" Elena scolds herself. "I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me..... _foggy"_ Elena cringes at her lack of knowledge on the human language. "And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?...I'm Elena" She rambles.

"I'm Stefan"

"I know. We have History together"

"And English and French."

"Right." Elena breaths. Stefan pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair. "Thanks..." Elena notices Stefan's family ring. "Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan asks her.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." She motions to his ring. Stefan frowns at her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asks.

"Hmmm?" Elena hums, distracted.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeats, Elena blinks and then looks down.

"Oh, uh, I don't know" she admits and then turns setting her foot against a fallen tree so she can roll up her trouser leg, when she does, she sees a cut that is gushing with blood. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty" Stefan turns around and his face changes.

"Elena" Jinx states as she walks towards her younger sister, Elena looks up, grateful that Jinx chose now to appear, her sister always seems to know when she is needed. "Are you okay?" Jinx asks noting the blood, Elena nods, reassuring her that it's just a scratch. Stefan's eyes start to change, he glances away from them both as Jinx crouches next to Elena to look over her leg.

"You should go. Take care of that" Stefan tells them.

"Really, it's nothing" Elena complains, she looks around for Stefan but finds him gone. Jinx hums a little.

"It probably won't need stitches" Jinx comments and then helps Elena to her feet. "Who was that?" Jinx asks, Elena looks around and then shrugs.

"Some boy from school" Elena answers as she turns back to her sister.

"Hmm," Jinx hums and gives Elena a look.

"What?" Elena asks her, Jinx cocks her head and then shakes it.

"Let's just go" Jinx scolds. "I should clean and dress that leg" Elena looks down at her leg and then nods in agreement.

..................

"You just have a first aid kit on your bike?" Elena asks, Jinx hums and then motions to the bike as she leans up, first aid kit in her hand.

"Sit" Elena leans on the bike. Jinx digs in the kit and pulls out the antiseptic wipes and kneels in the gravel. Elena sets her foot against Jinx's thigh and lets her big sister take care of her.

"Thank you, Jinxie" Elena whispers softly. Jinx waves her off and concentrates on what she is doing. Elena smiles warmly watching her. Her big sister here to look after her. She was angry with Jinx at first, after the death of their parents, after she heard Jinx was coming home, Elena was angry, and in pain, and she just felt Jinx was coming back because she had to not because she wanted to. Elena knows now that Jinx had to come back. Elena and Jeremy and Jenna need Jinx around. Jinx does the little things they all think don't matter. Jinx sets alarm clocks, makes sure the right books are set out for the right lessons for that day, she makes sure Jeremy's favorite mug is ready for him, or Elena's favorite shirt is clean. Jinx glances up at Elean who smiles at her. They share a look, Jinx shrugs a little and rolls her eyes. She likes to play the tough gal but Elena knows Jinx better than anyone, she knows her sister cares more than she lets on. And she loves her for it.


	7. Chapter Three

Jinx sets her bike keys in the bowl by the door as she enters the Gilbert house. Elena follows her into the house, closing the door behind her. Elena sets the bike helmet on the side, she'll take it back to school in the morning to keep in her locker. There are plenty of spare helmets around the house, so Jeremy and Elena like to keep one in their lockers at school just in case. Jinx takes a breath as she leans against the wall facing Elena. The two of them share a look.

"Thanks for today" Elena offers fondly. "For the lift, for...looking after me"

"That's what I am here for" Jinx assures her softly. "Do you need anything before I go back to work?"

"No" Elena answers. "I'm meeting Bonnie later so I'll grab some food at the Grill" Elena offers and touches her jeans where the blood has started to dry. "I should shower and change first"

"I'll dress that wound again before I go" Jinx offers as she pulls off her leather jacket.

"It's just a cut, Jinx" Elena points out.

"And infection is no joke" Jinx counters and then walks into the kitchen. Elena shakes her head and heads upstairs to shower whilst Jinx finds the bigger first aid kit.

.............

Jinx runs her fingers through her hair and shakes it out as she waits for Elena to finish in the shower. Her eyes find a photo tucked into Elena's mirror. One of Elena and Jinx from years ago. Before Jinx left for the army. Jinx smiles as she takes it from the mirror. Both of them look so young, so carefree, so...untouched by death and grief and pain. It was a good summer.

"Do you remember that day?" Elena asks from the doorway, Jinx sets the photo back and nods.

"Yeah, we were at the lake house" Jinx answers, Elena nods in agreement.

"It was the last summer we had before you left" Elena elaborates. "Jeremy got that really bad sunburn..." Jinx lets out a small laugh and nods. He'd been tomato red for weeks after. "I remember thinking that it was always going to be like that" Elena admits. "That we would always be that happy"

"Life had other plans" Jinx offers as she motions for Elena to sit down so Jinx can dress her leg. Elena does so, rolling up her trouser leg so Jinx can gain access to the wound. Jinx kneels on the floor and pulls the first aid kit closer to treat the leg. Elena watches her work. 

"When did you know?" Elena asks, Jinx raises an eyebrow. "That you wanted to join the army"

"Oh," Jinx states. "Urm...I don't know" she admits. "That summer" she motions back to the photo. "It was...one of those summers where everyone was talking about...what they wanted to do, what they wanted to be, and I had absolutely no idea" Jinx sighs a little. "And I still didn't when I went back to school, that was it...senior year" Elena gives her a soft smile, she remembers how much Jinx struggled with senior year. Not with the lessons, not with grades, Jinx was always an intelligent young woman with good grades, she just didn't feel settled there. "Careers night came around" Jinx continues. "And there was this recruiter there, and we got talking, and I felt like it was something I could do, something that I could apply myself to. But I was 17 and I needed parental permission to join....and well...."

"That was why you always seemed to be arguing" Elena offers, remembering that Jinx and their parents never argued as much as they did that year. They always tried to keep it from Jeremy and Elena. A united front but sometimes things slipped through.

"I wanted to go" Jinx admits. "I wanted to try...I felt like it was something I had to do. Mom...caved first." Jinx smirks a little. "She..understood my need to...I guess escape a little, being stuck in this town, the same locations, the same people, the same...experiences, I wanted more. Dad, he...I think he was scared for me. You know it was 2006...2007 and the conflict in Iraq had been going on for years already, Bush had just promised more troops on the ground and...." Jinx nods a little as she gets upset. She and Grayson had....words, he was terrified for her. And she was scared, she was, no one going into that life wasn't.

"He didn't want you to get hurt, or worse" Elena whispers as she herself gets upset, understands why their dad was so against her going.

"Yeah" Jinx agrees. "But I guess I am just as stubborn as he was" Elena smiles sadly and nods. "He saw I wasn't going to give up until I joined...so he agreed, very reluctantly"

"Do you ever wish you'd listened to him?" Elena asks her, Jinx lets out a heavy breath and shrugs a little.

"Now....no" Jinx answers. "But at the time. Yeah. Many times...yes"

"You don't talk about what went on over there" Elena points out.

"You don't want to know" Jinx is quick to admit sadly. "Elena, it is not something you should ever hear" Jinx gives her a little sad smile. "And I hope to whatever God is out there, that you never have to experience something like that. War is...it doesn't care who you, it doesn't care for race or sex or what you believe, it doesn't care, it just takes and it is going to affect you in ways that you might not even realize, until it is too late" Elena stares at her.

"Jinx" she whispers. "Are you okay?" Jinx laughs a little and nods.

"Yeah" she answers softly. "Of course I am...I am alive, and that is what matters" she finishes taping the gauze to Elena's leg. "I am home and I have my family around me, I have a job and my health. I am...rebuilding and recovering but I am...here" Elena touches Jinx's cheek and then pulls her into a hug as she stands.

"You are here" Elena agrees as she clutches to her big sister. She knows war is bad, she sees the news, she hears the stories but Jinx has never shown any impact since she returned, but Elena can guess now, she can guess that Jinx is keeping it all to herself to save them from it. And she loves her sister more for it. And worries about her more because of it.

"Okay" Jinx pulls back and smiles, all traces of her foul mood instantly gone causing Elena to realize just how talented Jinx is at hiding her emotions and feelings from them. "I have to go work" Jinx adds and pats Elena's arms. "You know....don't be late, be careful and all crap" Jinx teases, Elena smiles a little and nods. Jinx gatherers the first aid kit and then leaves, Elena's worried eyes following after her. 


	8. Chapter Four

Jinx stands leaning against the bar at the Grill, she smiles as she talks to a patron, but her eyes are watching Jeremy at the end of the bar, his own eyes following Vicki Donovan as she works. Jinx doesn't like the girl, and she knows how 'close' she and Jeremy have been over the summer. That girl is a bad influence on him. That and Vicki is way too stuck up for who she is. Matt is the only decent human being to come out of that family. The patron leaves the counter and Jinx lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She might actually sleep tonight. Which would be a rarity. For her to get a full night's sleep anyway. She can catch a few hours here and there but never a full cycle. Most of the time she doesn't feel it, but after the trip to the cemetery, she's feeling the lack of sleep now. She blames an emotional drain by going to that place.

“Hey, Gorgeous" Dennis greets as he takes his seat at the bar, Jinx opens her eyes, smiles softly at him and leans closer. “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!” She smirks and then laughs as she leans back. She actually has come to enjoy these moments with Dennis. He's a drunk but he knows how to make her laugh. “No?” he asks her. “I thought that was a good one” he teases as he leans on the bar with a smile.

“Oh honey” she coos. “It was cheesy” she admits. “What sort of girl do you take me for? What else you got?” He peers down slightly, reading, Jinx raises an eyebrow.

“Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?” He dictates from the piece of paper in his hand.

“Do you have a list?” she asks him, he quickly hides the slip of paper and gives her the most innocent look he can muster.

“No” he answers, she raises an eyebrow and then holds out her hand to him, he sighs and hands the list over.

“There are like....50 pick up lines on here” she scolds with a smirk.

“You said to get new material” he reminds her as she reads over the list.

“I was only gone like 2 hours” She teases fondly. “Are you serious?” she asks. “Was your dad a boxer? Because damn, you’re a knockout!” She reads and lifts her eyes to his. “Where did you even find these?” she counters as she holds up the paper. “Do they ever work on women?”

“Alright” Dennis complains as he starts to blush, she smiles and hands the list back to him.

“Oh, Dennis” she coos. “If I didn't think you'd utterly break my heart...” she presses her hand to her chest over her heart. Friend of Elena, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes enter the Grill together, they both glance to the bar and to Jinx who leans up seeing them too. The two girls both wave at her, Jinx waves her fingers back at them before moving along the bar to serve someone else.

….........

Matt Donovan leans on the bar where Jinx stands cleaning a glass, she raises an eyebrow at him and waits for him to talk. He wants something. That much she knows.

“How's Elena doing?” He asks her, she sets the glass down and gives him a sad smile.

“Our parents died” She answers. “How do you think?” Matt lowers his eyes and Jinx sighs a little knowing he means well. “She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.” Matt nods a little and looks back at her.

“Has she said anything about me?”

“Oh, honey, no” Jinx scolds him. “I'm not....getting in the middle of teen hearts” she touches his hand softly. “You want to talk to her...You pick up the phone and you call her”

“I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me.” Matt reminds her, she gives him a sad smile and nods as she pulls her hand back.

“Give her some more time, Matt, she'll realize how adorable you are together” Just as she tells him this, Elena enters the Grill with Stefan. Jinx sighs seeing them together, Matt sees them too, his face hardens slightly before he turns back to Jinx.

“More time, huh?” he asks her and then walks away. Jinx purses her lips in annoyance.

….......

Jinx carries a tray of drinks across the Grill and to the table where Elena sits with her friends and this...Stefan guy. Something about him is rubbing her up the wrong way. She can't put her finger on it. She just doesn't like him, already.

“Hey, Jinkie” Caroline greets as Jinx reaches the table, Jinx gives her a smile as she sets the drinks down from the tray onto the table.

“Caroline” Jinx greets back and then looks at Stefan. “Can I get you anything?” she asks him, he lifts his eyes from where he was staring at her necklace.

“Just an iced tea would be great” he answers, she hums a little and glances at Elena, who catches her look.

“Oh,” Elena states. “Jinx, this is Stefan, we met him earlier at the cemetery, he's new at school” Elena explains. “Stefan, this is my big sister, Jinx...”

“Jinx?” Stefan asks.

“Stupid nickname” Jinx answers.

“Bad luck?” Stefan counters, Jinx smirks.

“No, sister with speech issues” She answers nodding to Elena who blushes. “She couldn't pronounce my actual name as a child....”

“Oh?” Stefan breaths and looks at Elena.

“Nyx” Elena offers. “Her name is Nyx, and I wasn't the only one that had an issue with that” Elena defends herself. “They did too” She points to Caroline and Bonnie.

“Who gives their daughter such a hard name for kids to pronounce?” Caroline defends with a smile. Jinx snorts a little and turns back to Stefan.

“I'll get you that drink,” Jinx tells Stefan and then walks away.

“It's unreasonable to expect a child to pronounce their xs” Caroline adds, Bonnie shoots her a look. “What?” Caroline asks.


	9. Chapter Five

Jinx lounges on the couch in the Gilbert house, a leg pulled under her, comfortable. She feels like she might actually sleep tonight, properly exhausted. She pulls a length of craft wire through a red bead, a box of them in her lap, it helps to keep her mind off things. Making small pieces of jewelry. She has a box of completed pieces in her wardrobe. She doesn't give them out, it's just something to keep her hands busy. She rubs her eye with the back of her hand and yawns slightly.

…..........

“Jinx” Elena whispers to a sleeping Jinx. She knows not to touch her sister when she's asleep, Jeremy made that mistake the first-week Jinx was back, he ended up flat on his back with a knife to his throat. No one touches her when she's sleeping now. They know it's not her fault, that it is a defensive mechanism from her time in the army. “Jinx” She repeats, louder this time. Jinx groans as she wakes, she peeks through her eyes to find Elena watching her. “Hey” Elena greets.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Jinx asks as she sits up.

“Nothing, you fell asleep on the couch” Elena points out. Jinx glances around and then groans. “You should go to bed, try and get some more sleep”

“Yeah, that's not going to happen” Jinx offers with a shrug before glancing at her watch. “2 am, what are you doing up?”

“I couldn't sleep” Elena admits as she sits next to her, Jinx rubs at her eyes before looking at Elena, she raises an eyebrow.

“What's wrong?” Jinx asks her softly.

“I...had a bad dream” Elena answers. “About _them_ on the bridge” Jinx takes Elena's hand letting the girl lean against her.

“You want a sleeping pill?” Jinx asks. “I think there are some in the bathroom cabinet”

“No, I just came down for some warm milk”

“Sounds exciting” Jinx teases. “Want me to do it?” Elena nods a little, Jinx squeezes her hand and then stands.

.............

Jinx grabs Elena's mug from the cupboard and then sets it on the counter before moving to the stove where the milk is warming in a pan. She grabs a jar from the side that contains cinnamon sticks, she knows how Elena likes her warm milk. She drops a stick into the milk and sets the jar aside. Footsteps shuffle into the kitchen, Jinx glances back to find Jeremy approaching, he rubs at his eyes and yawns before he sets his head against her back and wraps his arms around her. Jinx smiles a little and turns her head.

“You want some?” She asks, Jeremy nods into her back. “Go sit down” she nudges him and he leans up before shuffling into the living room. Jinx grabs another mug from the cabinet.

…..........

Jinx sets two mugs down on the coffee table in front of where Elena and Jeremy are sat, both on the verge of sleep, probably won't get to drink their milk. She just...watches the two of them. How long since she's seen them together like this? Jeremy has been so lost recently that he's barely been in the same room as them. Jinx glances to where a blanket sits over the back of an armchair, she moves to it and takes it before she returns to drape it over her little brother and sister. Jeremy wakes with it, his eyes glancing at the blanket before he pulls it closer to him and closes his eyes again. Jinx lets out a soft breath and smiles at the two of them. This is the first time in a long time that she's seen them both look so peaceful, so untouched by the death of their parents. She just wishes it could last. But she knows it won't.

…..............

Jinx jogs through the town square, her headphones in her ears. She was right, she couldn't get back to sleep after Elena woke her. She knows Elena was only trying to look out for her but she shouldn't have. She slows and takes a few smaller steps approaching the storefront window. Something has caught her eye. She pulls the headphones from her ears and lets them hang around her neck. Her eyes sparkle as she stares at the jewel covered jaguar sitting there, staring at her, calling to her. She clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath.

“Behave” she whispers to herself. “Just walk away...and behave” she closes her eyes fighting that impulse inside of her to take it. She wants it. It's pretty, it's shiny, and she wants it so badly. It's like....she feels compelled to have it for herself. She's always had a problem. Her father claimed she had a case of kleptomania. When she joined the army it disappeared, her penchant is for feline based items and in the middle of the desert, there was far less a chance of her finding something that she'd want. She's managed to keep that side of her in check but since she returned but she knew, deep inside, that is would surface again. All it would take is one very pretty item. She glances around, the streets empty. No one around. Slip in, grab the item, slip out. Easy. Her blood thrums with excitement. And she smirks before moving.

…............

Jinx pulls a small lock picking kit from her pocket as she finds the side door to the store. So she carries a kit around with her, that's not weird at all. She crouches and pulls out the right tools for the job. She easily unlocks the door. She wraps her fingers around the handle and twists before pushing. The door swings open and she stands, tucks her kit into her pocket and blinks, when she opens her eyes they shift, change into cat eyes, her pupil changes into a vertical slit, and the way she sees completely changes to suit the dark. The stores in Mystic Falls are behind the times and not many of them have an alarm system, this isn't one of them. They stock jewelry, expensive stock. They cannot afford to not have an alarm system. She needs to hurry. She moves across the floor of the store to where the alarm system box is kept. Numerical keypad to turn it off. Jinx's always had better eyesight than an average human, and she can see the tiny details on the system, including where the numbers have started to fade through touch. Now she just has to figure out the correct order and before the system kicks in. she raises a hand and takes a breath trying to figure out if there are any marks on the pad to show the order. She types in a four-digit code and waits. It beeps and then shuts down. Jinx smirks and then moves away from the wall and towards the jaguar. There is no stopping her now.


	10. Chapter Six

Elena jogs down the stairs of the Gilbert house as she pulls on her jacket, her eyes finding Jinx sat in her armchair reading a magazine. Elena likes seeing Jinx like this, relaxed, safe, her guard down, it doesn't happen very often, and only ever when Jinx is alone, meaning she has yet to notice Elena. Jinx looks younger at peace, she looks her age and not someone scared and haunted by war. She's just another 20 year old. Elena smiles and clears her throat to gain Jinx's attention but she clearly doesn't hear her. Elena then waves to catch Jinx's attention. Jinx reaches up and pulls headphones out of her ears, she smiles softly at her younger sister and raises an eyebrow.

“Right” Jinx realizes. “Start of year party” Jinx wraps her headphones up. “You don't look excited”

“Parties aren't really my thing anymore” Elena admits. It was a party that she attended that lead to the death of their parents, it's understandable that Elena is a little put off by them. “You could come with me” Elena offers.

“Yes because there is nothing weird about an adult hanging out at a teenager's school party” Jinx points out, Elena shrugs a little.

“You're not that much older than us” Elena reminds her.

“It's just not my scene” Jinx counters. “I'm fine here” she assures her sister. “Go have fun, be a normal teenager....” Elena stares at her, unsure if she's being honest, Jinx smiles softly at her sister. “Really, go before I kick you out” Elena laughs a little and nods.

“Okay, I'm going” Elena assures her.

“But...hey” Elena looks at her. “If you need me...” Elena nods.

“I'll call” Elena assures her. “You know I will” Jinx nods, pleased with the answer before turning back to the magazine in her hand. Elena watches her a moment before leaving her alone.

…...........

Later, Jinx kneels beside her bed and pulls a box out from underneath, she pulls off the lid to reveal a stash of stolen goods. It's not like she can display the things she steals. She sighs a little. She hasn't touched this box in years, not since before she left. She glances at the figurine in her hand before she sets it inside with the rest of the stuff where it will stay until she gets out of this town for good. If ever. She used to think it would be easy to leave. She did leave. But somehow she is back in this town. Because of some bad luck, her parents died before their time, and she had to come back, she had to. Just like when she steals, she felt as if she had to come back here, that there is unfinished business here.

…..........

Jinx brushes her hair over her shoulder as she steps out of her room, just as she reaches closes her door, her phone rings. Jinx glances at the screen to check the caller ID and then answers it.

“Elena?” Jinx asks and then cringes a little as Elena starts rambling down the phone. “Slow down” Jinx scolds as she heads down the stairs to the living room. “Tell me what happened?”

“Vicki...She was attacked” Elena answers her and sniffles slightly as she gets upset, she may not have known Vicki very well but she still didn't want to see her like that.

“Donovan?” Jinx asks.

“Yeah, it was horrible, there was so much blood...Jinx...can you come get me? And Jeremy?”

“Of course I will” Jinx answers. “I...just not sure I can get you both on my bike, but I'll figure it out” Jinx assures Elena. “Borrow Jenna's car or something, I'll be there...just sit tight, okay?” Jinx hangs up and then redials her phone. “Jenna, it's Jinx” She states when Jenna picks up. “I know you're studying late but do you mind if I borrow your car, Jeremy and Elena want me to pick them up and I can't get them both on my bike” Jinx relaxes a little. “Thank you” she hangs up again and grabs Jenna's keys from the bowl on the sideboard before heading out of the house, closing the door behind her.

….............

Elena stands at the edge of the party watching as Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicky. Bonnie approaches Elena who worries her phone in her hand.

“Hey.” Bonnie greets, Elena looks at her. “We're gonna go for coffee, wait for news.”

“I called Jinx” Elena admits. “She's gonna pick me and Jeremy up and take us home.”

“Elena, there's no way I'm psychic,” Bonnie tells her. “I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...” Bonnie appears....scared.

“Bonnie, what?”

“That it's just the beginning,” Bonnie admits, her fear shining in her eyes. Both of them think about that statement. Of the conviction in Bonnie's voice, she truly believes that. Elena takes a deep breath.

“I gotta find Jeremy” Elena offers, Bonnie nods and motions behind her at Caroline.

“I have to sober her up”

“Good luck” They both state at the same time.

…........

Elena finds Jeremy drinking a beer whilst surrounded by police officers. Elena sighs a little and approaches him.

“You okay?” She asks, Jeremy rolls his eyes a little. “I called Jinx, she's on her way.” he drinks from the beer in his hand. “Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.”

“I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. I've seen Jinx sneaking out at night to run and the bottles she hides in the trash. Is that--is that supposed to be you moving on?”

“Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.” Elena scolds.


	11. Chapter Seven

Jinx kicks at Jeremy's bedroom door with her foot and waits for him to answer it. He raises an eyebrow at her. She holds out a bottle of water and a bottle of painkillers, he takes them from her.

“You're not going to yell at me?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“Nah” she answers. “Look, it still sucks, I get it” she assures him. “Everyone heals differently, takes longer for some of us...I'm not going to stand here and tell you exactly how it should be, it's different for you, it's different for me.....” she shrugs a little. “Elena just wants to go back to normal, or some kind of normal, if you're not ready for it, you're not ready...” he gives her a smile and nods.

“I know I didn't really tell you, but I am glad you're back, Jinx” Jeremy assures her. “Just with everything...”

“Yeah, I know, kid” She stops him. “Don't sweat it, I got your back” she nods and then walks away from him, Jeremy smiles to himself and then disappears into his room.

…...............

Jinx grabs a hoodie from her closet and then moves to her bed where a weekend bag sits, open and partially filled. She's going to take it to the hospital for Vicki. Just some comfortable clothing, something to read, toiletries, just to get her through, she knows how boring it can be to stay in a hospital, she knows how uncomfortable the gown is, even if she just has something to wear over the top of the gown then it makes all the difference. Elena knocks on the door frame as Jinx grabs a pair of jeans from her draws.

“Hey, you going somewhere?” Elena asks her, Jinx sets the jeans into the bag.

“Yeah, I'm going to stop by the hospital” Jinx answers. “Take some clothes and magazines and toiletries for Vicki” she sets a make-up bag into the weekend bag. “I know she and Matt don't really have anyone so someone has to look in on them” Elena smirks a little. “What?” Jinx asks.

“You act so broody and stoic but every now and then, you show that you're not completely heartless, Jinx” Jinx snorts. “I'm sure Matt will be grateful” Elena adds.

“I'm not heartless” Jinx points out, Elena smiles.

“We know that, just sometimes you are a little....guarded” Jinx shrugs a little and picks up the bag. “And we get it, you've seen a lot, been through a lot....” Elena glances up at her Jinx as she reaches her.

“I don't mean to be” Jinx offers. “I just...want to keep that part of me away from you, from all of you, it's.....not something I want to share, and if that makes me guarded, then fine” Jinx touches Elena's arm. “I'll see you later” Elena nods and watches as Jinx leaves her room and heads away from her sister.

…........

At the hospital, Matt is sitting in the hospital with an unconscious Vicki. He takes a deep breath and then turns when someone opens the door. His eyes widen a little seeing Jinx there.

“Jinx” Matt states surprised to see her there, he stands and moves closer to the door.

“Hey, I heard what happened” Jinx offers. “She okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, she will be, I mean...I....thanks, for coming” He answers and brushes his hand over his cheek.

“I actually brought this for Vicki” She holds out the bag to him. “Some clothes, some toiletries, magazines....cookies” Matt smiles a little and takes it from her. “I figured you wouldn't have gone home, so...” she shrugs a little.

“You didn't have to do this” Matt whispers, actually a little touched, he's had a few texts wishing well but no one has actually turned up, or brought helpful things, no one else has come to help him. Jinx was always the older Gilbert, the aloof soldier that they rarely saw but when she was around, she kind of flittered around and made sure they were all comfortable, hot chocolate, band-aids, hair scrunchies, patching holes in clothing, especially for Matt and Vicki, he never realized before just what she did for them, the home-cooked meals that he could just heat up in the microwave, the fixed pipes and heating. “Thank you” he tells her, she shrugs a little.

“Yeah, well” She comments a little uncomfortable with the praise, it doesn't seem like a lot for her, just something a normal human being does in times of crisis, and yeah, part of it is her training, to help someone in need. “Hope she feels better soon” she adds and then turns to leave. Matt smiles a little watching her go, people always say that Jinx is closed off and stoic, but those that really know her, see the little things she does that disproves that.

…............

Jinx pulls on her bike helmet and sighs a little before climbing onto her bike. She doesn't particularly want to go home.

…...........

Jinx takes a stool at the bar at the Mystic Bar, she's not working but she could use a drink. A whiskey is placed in front of her and her fingers wrap around it, the cat charm rattling against the glass. Someone takes the seat at her side, there is a reason she likes to sit at the end of the bar, it leaves one empty seat at her side and all locals know that if she is drinking she is drinking alone. That someone is trying to get in her space, especially as the rest of the bar is empty means they want something and she is not so stupid that she doesn't understand what it is they want from her.

“No” she states before he can even open his mouth, she glances to her side at the male that's taken that seat. “Go away” she growls slightly, green eyes peer at her, slightly amused as he looks over her. “Didn't you hear me?” she asks him.

“I heard” he answers lifting his eyes to meet hers.

“That seat's taken” she comments.

“By who?”

“Not you” She points out. “Find an easier target” she dismisses and goes back to her drink, he huffs a little and watches her a moment before he stands from the seat. She smirks around her glass as he walks away from her.


	12. Chapter Eight

e Jinx sits at the kitchen island nursing a coffee as she waits for the rest of the house to wake up. She can hear movement on the floor above. She knows Jeremy has already left, she has a feeling he's gone to see Vicki at the hospital. Jenna is second to wake and the first into the kitchen. She smiles at Jinx and shows off her outfit, Jinx raises an eyebrow at her.

“Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?” Jenna asks her.

“Depends on where you're going,” Jinx mumbles reaching for her coffee. Jenna stares at her.

“Jeremy's parent-teacher conference.” Jenna reminds her. “Did you forget?” Jinx lets out a breath and then nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I kinda did...” Jinx admits and gives her a look.

“Don't you dare” Jenna warns. “Do not give me those sad kitty cat eyes...Do not do the face” Jinx flickers her eyelashes and does _the face_. “We decided to do this together, remember, Jinx?” Jenna continues. “You and me....co-guardianship. That means we co-everything” Jinx nods, because she did promise to help, with everything.

“Okay,” Jinx tells her and stands. “Do I need to go all _suits_ for this?”

“Are you kidding?” Jenna asks. “No, no suit....those leather pants won't hurt though....” Jinx chuckles a little. “Maybe that dark red halter crop top...you always look great, and they always notice...”

“Pimping out your niece...” Jinx teases. “Oh Jenna...look at how far you've fallen” Jenna laughs and shakes her head and watches as she leaves the room to get changed. Elena passes her in the hall, Jinx pulls a face causing Elena to chuckle before she joins Jenna in the kitchen. Jenna is toying with her hair.

“Hair up or down?” Jenna asks as she pulls her hair up.

“Sexy stewardess.” Elena answers. Jenna lets it down. “Boozy housewife.”

“Up it is. You're feisty today.”

“I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?”

“He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse.” Jenna answers and then pauses with realization. “There is no woodshop, is there?”

“No” Elena agrees.

“Yeah.” Jenna sighs and shakes her head. “Does Jinx know?”

“I don't know if she _knows_ knows but she might have an idea” Elena offers. “You know Jinx...” Jenna nods in agreement.

…............

“Jinx...hurry up” Jenna shouts up the stairs. Jinx jogs down the stairs, wearing exactly what Jenna pointed out. And yeah, Jenna always gets jealous seeing Jinx look that good. Which is a lot of the time. Who is she kidding, Jinx looks gorgeous all the time. Even when she first wakes up. Even after she has been working out. Jenna shouldn't feel it, but she does. Jinx is an incredibly beautiful young woman. A strong woman. Jenna envies that. Jinx gives Jenna a smile and motions to her outfit.

“What you had in mind?” Jinx asks.

“You look great” Jenna assures her. “Shall we get this over with?” Jinx nods and grabs her leather jacket from the banister.

…........

Jinx and Jenna are now sat across the desk from Mr. Tanner, Jeremy's history teacher in the history classroom. Jinx taps the heel of her boot against the chair leg.

“As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned.” Tanner starts. “All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes.”

“Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?” Jenna asks.

“Four months ago, a great loss.” Tanner counters, Jinx raises an eyebrow at him. “Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?”

“Younger sister.” Jinx corrects him. Jenna is not a kid. And she is doing better than Jenna thinks she is.

“Right.” Tanner comments.

“Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do.” Jenna asks him.

“Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?”

“We're co-guardians” Jenna motions to herself and Jinx.

“Uh-huh. Could there be?” Tanner asks them.

“What are you suggesting, exactly?” Jinx counters.

“It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?” Tanner asks them, Jinx presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth, her jaw set in an angry line. He is reaching and she's close to snapping.

“It's been tough, but, no, it's not,” Jenna answers him.

“Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly.” Jinx's eyebrow raises higher, she goes to stand, to lunge at him, to claw his eyes out, maybe even bite him a little but Jenna's hand on her arm stops her. Jenna shoots her a look. Jinx can be very defensive when it comes to her family. And her parents' death still affects them all. Jeremy is just hurting hard right now, and it takes everyone a different amount of time to deal with their grief.

…...........

Jenna follows Jinx across the parking lot, she's waiting for the passionate outburst to come from Jinx. She's so invested and involved in the family. It means everything to her. And hearing Tanner insult it the way he did. Jenna should have let her claw at him.

“I know you're upset,” Jenna tells her, Jinx takes a deep breath and turns to her.

“Upset?” Jinx asks. “I'm livid” She admits. “That man....” She growls.

“This is why we work” Jenna offers, trying to keep her calm. “You are the passionate heart...and I am the ditsy moron who has no idea what she is doing”

“Jenna” Jinx whispers as she steps closer to her.

“No, I know” Jenna stops her. “It's only been less than a month since....since I signed the papers, since we did....I'm trying so hard already...”

“You are doing fine” Jinx assures her. “You are grieving too” Jenna looks at her. “I don't know if I would be as sane as you, if Elena or Jeremy died....after only four months....” Jenna smiles sadly at her. “And I don't know if I would be able to look after their kids without breaking down every time I looked at them” Jenna sniffles a little. “And I know I'm nothing to you...blood wise” Jenna shakes her head.

“No, you are my niece, Jinx...” Jenna assures her. “Miranda loved you as if you were her own daughter. You are my family...I can't believe you thought that I didn't think that of you” Jinx shrugs a little. “Jinx” Jenna whispers and shakes her head.

“You're doing fine” Jinx assures her. “Jeremy just needs a little more time, he'll come into himself when he's ready. As long as we keep an eye on him, make sure it doesn't cross into life-risking territory. Screw Tanner. What the hell does he know? He doesn't have kids. He only sees Jeremy at school, and as per his admission, that's limited....” Jenna snorts a little. “We see Jeremy, we see his needs, and he needs more time....” Jenna suddenly pulls Jinx into a hug. Jinx's eyes widen slightly, her arms held at her side before she raises them and hugs Jenna back. “You know what?” Jinx asks as she pulls back, Jenna cocks her head slightly. “Tanner needs to be taught a lesson” Jinx adds, Jenna raises an eyebrow at her. Jinx smirks, and yeah, it is a little dark.

…............

Jenna laughs as she and Jinx hurry away from Tanner's car. All four wheels having been slashed. His windows smashed. There may also be some colorful words carved into the paintwork.

“You are such a bad influence” Jenna scolds with a smile, Jinx shrugs. Jenna is smiling and laughing and that is all that matters. Just something to lighten her mood. Jenna needed this. 


	13. Chapter Nine

Jinx sits on the grass in the town square as she watches the volunteers handing out the night of the comet pamphlets. Technically, Jinx is also supposed to be volunteering but she crashed on the grass and is planning on staying here as long as she can. She lets out a breath and takes a drink from the coffee cup in her hand. Elena walks towards her, her own pile of pamphlets in her hand.

“Are you drinking?” Elena asks, Jinx raises an eyebrow and looks at the takeaway coffee cup in her hand.

“It's coffee” Jinx answers, Elena raises an eyebrow at her. “With whiskey, yeah, I'm drinking...I deserve this”

“It didn't go well with Tanner yesterday?” Elena asks her, Jinx blows a raspberry at her.

“He's a dick, like a really big dick....” Jinx admits. “I actually nearly full on lunged at him”

“No one likes him, Jinxie” Elena assures her.

“Gilbert!” Tanner's voice rings out, Jinx and Elena turn to face him as he crosses the square towards her.

“Oh no” Jinx whispers, Elena frowns and looks at her sister.

“What did you do?” Elena asks.

“Let's just say....criminal damage” Jinx answers, Elena's eyes widen.

“Jinx” Elena scolds.

“What? He had it coming” Jinx defends. “Look, If I don't come home tonight, he's probably murdered me and buried me in the woods....” Jinx tells her, Elena smirks a little. “Avenge me, Elena”

“Jinx” Elena teases softly. Jinx smirks and shrugs before walking away, fleeing Tanner.

….............

Later, Jinx walks towards Elena, the comet event now underway. Elena raises an eyebrow at Jinx. She doesn't entirely look happy.

“Did you lose him?” Elena asks her, Jinx pulls a face and shakes her head.

“No, worse” Jinx answers. “I agreed to go on a date with him” she admits, Elena stares at her.

“With Tanner?” Elena counters pull a disgusted face.

“Yeah, it was that or pay for the damage, and I don't know if you guys know this, but I don't have any money” Jinx admits. “It's just a date, and I get food and drink, so it's not all bad” she shrugs. Caroline walks towards them.

“Hey, I got some candles.” Caroline hands a candle to Elena and looks at Jinx.

“I'm not that bothered” Jinx assures her.

“Hi” Elena greets Matt as he joins them. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Matt greets back and then lights Elena's candle.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Matt counters, Elena turns to light someone else's candle. She looks up and sees Stefan.

“Thank you. Hi.” He offers with a smile.

“Hi” She whispers back.

“You know, that comet...it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone.”

“Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.” Elena counters.

“I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself.”

“You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing.”

“Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?” Stefan tells her.

“You didn't tell me that you had a brother.” Elena accuses.

“We're not close. It's, uh...it's complicated.” Stefan admits.

“Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine.”

“What did he say?” Stefan asks, a slight moment of panic.

“That she broke your heart.” Elena answers.

“That was a long time ago,” Stefan admits.

“When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.” Elena states

“Elena...” Stefan begs.

“It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double-check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in. So...” Elena blows out her candle and walks away. Jinx raises an eyebrow and turns to Stefan, he lets out a breath and looks back at her.

“I don't like you” She admits. “Like at all...”

“I don't think we've actually spoken...” Stefan points out. Jinx hums a little, that's true, but she still doesn't like him.

“Whenever you are around, I get this feeling,” She tells him and motions to her head. “Like a warning alarm in my head that you're.....dangerous and nothing but trouble and that I should just outright kill you” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Just kill you dead” She adds. “Yeah...” she looks over him and nods before she walks away from him.

….............

So Vicki Donovan ends up going walkabout. Not that it surprises Jinx, that girl has always been trouble and she is actually surprised that she lived this long. And everyone is one is on the street looking for her, even Jinx, who had been talked into it by Elena. There is a sound above her. Footsteps and whispers. She frowns a little and moves closer to the building. Something is going on up there. She takes a breath and focuses her eyes. She knows that's not something entirely human, she's come to terms with that over the years, but it works for her, and came in mighty handy when she was on the job. She looks up at the roof where she can make out three figures. She takes a deep breath and concentrates her hearing on them too to listen in.

“No! No!” Vicki's voice reaches her ears.

“Vicki” Jinx whispers.

“Shh, I'm not gonna drop you.” One of the two male figures tells her. “Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?”

“Let her go.”

“Stefan” Jinx mouths to herself. That's not something she was expecting. Why is he involved in this?

“Shh. really? Okay,” The unknown figure pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

“No!”

“No, no, no!” The unknown figure throws Vicki to Stefan.

“Ugh! Relax.”

“What's happening?” Vicki asks.

“I don't need her to be dead, but...you might.” The mysterious figure tells Stefan. “What attacked you the other night?” He asks Vicki.

“I don't know. An animal.” Vicki answers.

“Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?”

“A vampire.”

“Who did this to you?”

“You did!”

“Wrong!”

“Don't” Stefan's voice begs.

“It was Stefan.”

“Don't.”

“Come here.” The figure grabs Vicki on both sides of her head. “Stefan Salvatore did this to you.”

“Stefan Salvatore did this to me.”

“He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.”

“Please, Damon. Please don't do this.” Stefan pleads with 'Damon'.

“If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.” Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.

“Aah!”

“Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.”

“No!” Vicki screams.

“You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.”

“That's what this is about? You want to expose me?” Stefan asks Damon.

“No! I want you to remember who you are!”

“Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls.” Jinx lets out a breath as she leans back against the wall behind her. Some many things running through her head. Vampires. Returned. So this has happened before. “Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.”

“Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.”

“No!”

“It's okay,” Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

“What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh...”

“You okay?” Stefan asks Vicki.

“I took some pills, man. I'm good.” Vicki leaves heading through the roof access door.

“It's good to be home,” Damon tells Stefan. “Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?

“What are you up to, Damon?” Stefan asks.

“That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena my best.” Damon offers as he walks away from his brother.

…..........

Stefan appears in the alley Jinx had been hiding, but she's long gone, he sniffs slightly recognizing her scent, it's uniquely and not uniquely Jinx. He frowns a little. Something about her is rubbing him the wrong way, the same way she feels about him. But he finds it odd that there are somehow two people in this town that look like women he used to know. Elena was a surprise, and he could have believed in coincidences but then he saw Jinx. If he remembers rightly, and he does, Katherine and Maria marked the beginning of the end for him, they both ended up ruining his life. Both in their own ways. And both violently. And with Damon now in town too. He's not sure how to feel about all of this.


	14. Chapter Ten

Jinx stands outside of the cemetery staring at the gates. She is trying to will herself inside. To just go and see her parents' grave. Just five minutes. It's not that hard. Except for her it is. Her grief and her guilt stop her from going in there. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She then nods. She can do this. She needs to voice her concerns. And the only people she can do that to are her dead parents.

…..........

Jinx stands before the graves of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Something about this place is just 100% creepier at night in the dark and if she wasn't so sure she could take anything that could happen here she might be a little bit scared, but she's not, she's just....creeped out. She takes a deep breath.

“Something is going on in this town and I don't know what to make of it” Jinx admits as she tucks her hands into her pockets. “I don't know how to believe it.” She counters. “Things like that aren't meant to exist.” She adds. “It's scientifically impossible, except...everything with me is scientifically impossible, so....” She shrugs. “I wish I had answers” She whispers sadly. “To everything...” She looks down at the graves. “Nothing has ever made sense and now with the vampires....” she shakes her head. “It's like my instincts are trying to tell me something, telling me to pack up Elena and take her far away...And they've never been wrong before” She whispers and sighs. “I wish you were here” She admits quietly before walking away. She's spent enough time here.

…........

Jinx pulls on her helmet and cast one last look at the cemetery before riding away.

….........

Jinx closes the door behind her as she enters the Gilbert house, a long drawn out sigh leaving her. The whole cemetery thing has her shaken, that and the vampire thing. It just confuses her more. She has never had a reason for why she is the way she is. Why she is stronger. Faster. Why she can see further, smell more, hear more...it just is. She has always wanted answers, and she will likely never know why she is so different.

“Jinx?” Elena asks, Jinx opens her eyes to find Elena watching her. “Everything okay?” Jinx nods and leans up from the door.

“Yeah” Jinx answers as she shrugs out of her jacket. “How'd things go with Vicki?”

“They found her” Elena answers and holds up her phone. “Matt just text me....where did you go?”

“I urm...” Jinx stops and then shrugs. “Went to see Mom and Dad” she admits, Elena softens a little. She knows how hard it has been for Jinx to go to their graves. Knows that she hasn't been since the funeral. “Thought it was time” Jinx adds as she heads towards the kitchen where she pours herself a glass of whiskey before heading back into the living room. She watches Elena as she pulls on her coat and grabs her car keys. “Where are you going?” Jinx asks.

“Just got something I have to do” Elena answers. “I won't be long” Jinx hums a little and then drinks from her glass of whiskey. Elena then leaves. Jinx lowers her glass and pulls a face.

…...........

Jinx opens her parents' bedroom and slinks inside. Their scent washing over her. She takes a deep breath and for a single moment, she can believe they are right here with her. She curls up on their bed and pulls her legs to her chest. She just needs some comfort. And it's not like she has anyone else to get it from. No one she can turn to with her concerns and her worries over vampires. Anyone not dead would think her crazy. Jinx actually sniffles a little as she starts to cry. She doesn't do it very often......okay, she does. On her own, alone, where no one can see how damaged she really is.

….........

Later, as Jinx sleeps on her parents' bed, Elena climbs onto the bed with her and lays at her side to watch her sister sleep. Jinx seems so peaceful that it is easy to forget how much she's been through, the things she's probably seen. Elena knows she would never have survived an actual war zone. Jinx is literally the bravest person she knows. Elena reaches out and brushes Jinx's hair back behind her ear and smiles softly.

…..........

Jenna leans in the bedroom door, a soft sad smile on her face. It's not just Jinx and Elena that are in the bed, Jeremy has since joined them. The three of them now sleep on the top of the covers, clothes, and shoes all still in place. It's nice, seeing them like that. A sliver of peace away from their grief and pain.

…............

Jinx runs her fingers through her hair as she sits down on the porch step. She hadn't slept for long. Waking up before Elena and Jeremy and then slinking out of the room. She lets out a breath and looks up at the sky to watch the stars. It's always so quiet and peaceful at night, and for a moment, she can forget about the vampires.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Elena stands outside of Jinx's bedroom, listening for her sister, it is very rare that Jinx is the last one out of bed. And if she is it tends to be a bad sign for the day to come.

“Jinx..” Elena states as she knocks on the bedroom door. “Jinx, you...you coming out today?” There is no answer from the other side of the door. Elena looks at Jenna who leaves her own bedroom. “Jinx is still in bed” Elena points out, Jenna shrugs.

“You know she gets like this some times” Jenna reminds her. “She's not been like this for a while, it was bound to happen at some point, let her get it out of her system” She comments, Elena nods in agreement. It is very rare that Jinx will have bad days, and even rarer that she has worse days, days when she locks herself in her room. When she wants to see no one. When she wants to be alone.

…...

To Jinx, it is more than just one of her bad days. It's the whole vampire thing. Jinx pulls her hair back from her face, tying it back out of her eyes so she can concentrate on her task. Jinx snatches the pages from her printer as they come through. She's trying to be proactive about this vampire thing. But that means trying to sort through what is fact and what is fiction. She sits on the floor, legs folded under her as she flicks through the pages, eyes scanning over each and every single word printed, just to take it all in. she knows the likely hood of it all being true is a big ask, but something might be real. Something might slip through. Her laptop shows numerous open webpages about vampires. A chat room. A booklist. She's going to research the crap out of this. If it means she can protect her family from the threat. From any threat. She knows how to do this. She knows how to fight. How to defend her home. That is what she is good at. She can be prepared. Especially as she is pretty sure Stefan and Damon Salvatore are in the middle of it. And Stefan is involved with Elena. There is a feeling in Jinx's chest that hates the idea of Elena being around a vampire. An overwhelming urge to slaughter him and take Elena far, far away from here and all threats.

…...

Later, the house is empty when Jinx pulls open the closet door and searches through the boxes, seeking out anything that might help her. She does sort of remember Grayson mentioning journals about some ancestor, and if vampires have 'returned' to Mystic Falls, that implies that they have been here before, maybe someone wrote about it. Towels and blankets tumble from the shelves and go ignored as she yanks a box forward. Grayson's handwriting on it, but plenty of dust too. She pulls it from the shelf and sets it on the floor as she kneels to open it. There are old journals, maps, and family portraits. She sighs and sorts through them, trying to figure out which one coincides with the animal attack reports she's come across online. She just needs to connect the dots. She grabs one of the journals and flicks it open. It's promising. She leans against the wall as she starts to read from the worn pages, her knees pulled up as a rest for the book.

….......

Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen, talking to one another.

“You explain it.” Bonnie points out. “Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.”

“Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop.” Elena points out.

“Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?”

“Maybe we should play the lottery.” Elena teases her, Bonnie gives her a look back. “Have you talked to your Grams?”

“She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?”

“I don't want to be a witch.” Elena admits as she pours the to-go food into a bowl.

“And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody.” Bonnie points out.

“Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?” Elena asks.

“Middle drawer on your left.” Bonnie answers, Elena pulls open the drawer and finds said serving spoons.

“Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times.” Elena offers.

“Yeah, that's it.” Bonnie reluctantly. The doorbell rings.

“Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self.” Elena tells Bonnie who nods a little. She knows this is important to Elena, so she will be on her best behaviour. Elena leaves the kitchen to answer the door. Bonnie takes a breath and looks around.

“Birthday candles.” She mumbles to herself and then opens the drawer and birthday candles are there.

…...........

Stefan and Bonnie sit at the dining table waiting for Elena who is stood at the bottom of the stairs, she intends on inviting Jinx down for food, she won't be surprised if she doesn't join them, it's one of those days where they likely won't see her until tomorrow, but they like to try.

“Jinx” Elena shouts up the stairs. “Are you eating?”

“Is she even in?” Bonnie asks. “It's been very quiet up there”

“I don't know, she was having one of her days so we just...left her to it” Elena admits. “I'll just put her some food aside for later”

“What's wrong with her?” Stefan asks.

“Nothing” Elena answers. “It's just....some days she likes to stay in bed...” Stefan raises an eyebrow. “It's Jinx” She adds and shrugs. “She's...weird” Bonnie smiles a little and nods in agreement.


End file.
